Finally, he's back home
by JuliBooth
Summary: "Sim, ele estava de volta." - Spoiler 6x01


_Disclamier: Infelizmente Brennan e Booth não são meus, se fossem com certeza esse seria o começo do 6x01. u.u_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título:<strong>_ Finally, he's back home

_**Autor:**_ Juliana Alves

_**Categoria:**_ B&B, Bones, Romance, 6º temporada.

_**Advertências:**_ Spoiler 6x01

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

_**Capítulos:**_ One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

~.~

Poucas semanas antes da grande viagem eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, mas foi só na noite anterior a da partida que eles conversaram seriamente sobre o relacionamento deles.

- Bones, eu sei que não quer falar disso. Mas... o que vai acontecer? Eu digo... se você quiser eu desisto agora de ir.

- Nada disso Booth. Eu e você precisamos desse tempo. Precisamos pensar em tudo isso. Sobre nossos sentimentos.

- Concordo em pensarmos. Mas um ano é muito tempo, Bones.

- Não é não. Você vai ver, passará num piscar de olhos. - Sorriu divertida.

- Bones.. assim me deixa emocionado.

- O que foi que eu disse? - Perguntou fingindo surpresa.

- Você usou uma expressão popular para me convencer. - Acusou ele.

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Claro que fez. - E antes que ela pudesse revidar, Booth começou a fazer cócegas nela. Por enquanto eles se esqueceriam das viagens.

Era pouco mais das três da tarde e o voo de Brennan já seria chamado. Todos estavam lá para se despedirem, mas Booth ainda não tinha aparecido, o que era compreensivo, ele estava preso numa base militar impedido de fazer qualquer visita. Porém, Temperance Brennan tinha aprendido anos antes a ter fé.

Fé em Booth.

E foi quando seu voo foi anunciado nos altos falantes que ele apareceu, ofegante, trajado com o uniforme de soldado e com o maldito sorriso no rosto.

- Hey, Bones. Pensou que eu não viria, não é?

- Sua demora me fez pensar um pouco - Sorriu ela.

- Desculpe, me negaram o pedido de dispensa. Eu tive que fugir.

- Espero que tenha valido a pena.

- Você sempre valerá a pena. - Ele disse e se aproximou dela. Respirando fundo ele pegou em sua mão. - Um ano a partir de hoje nos encontraremos no espelho d'água na National Mall, ao lado..

- No carrinho de café. - Ela o cortou sorrindo abertamente, mas seu sorriso foi substituído por uma face séria. - Booth, você está indo para uma zona de guerra. Por favor, não seja um herói. Eu lhe imploro, não seja você.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça ele concordou com ela. Mas ficando sério também, ele a encarou.

- Você vai para uma ilha no meio do nada, eu não vou está lá para te proteger. Então por favor, tome cuidado, Ok? - Concordando eles sorriram um para o outro, o brilho dos olhos era tamanho que seria capaz de iluminar o aeroporto.

Soltaram as mãos lentamente, o voo de Brennan foi anunciado pela segunda vez.

Booth deu as costas para ela e foi em direção à saída, ela fez a mesma coisa em direção a seus amigos. Mas precisavam de uma última olhada, um último adeus.

Viraram-se.

E antes que percebessem Brennan soltou a mala e correu em direção a Booth, ele já corria de volta. E no meio do aeroporto, a vista de todos...

Eles se beijaram.

Não um simples beijo, mas um com ardor, com saudades. Um beijo doce com sabor de despedida. Um beijo repleto de esperança e fé. Um beijo puro que prometia o céu.

O terceiro e último aviso do voo dela soou e ela se soltou dele, relutante claro. Pegou as malas, deu o último adeus a Booth e seguiu para o embarque ignorando a cara de horror e surpresa de Sweets, a face de vitória e alegria de Hodgins e Angela, e a cara de Cam que expressava claramente o que todos pensavam: _Finalmente_!

Passaram seis meses desde a despedida no aeroporto. Seis meses que Booth tentava não pensar desesperadamente em Brennan, o que era inútil. Cada noite que passava ela vinha ao seu encontro através dos sonhos, neles os dois faziam amor e ela dizia que o amava.

Ele daria tudo para ouvir isso.

Naquele dia ele foi acordado por um de seus alunos que veio avisar que a jornalista que ele tinha prendido seria libertada, mas só iria embora depois de uma entrevista, que aparentemente seu superior tinha permitido. Com raiva por ter seus sonhos atrapalhados, Booth se levantou e foi até o alojamento dos prisioneiros, lá a loira o esperava ansiosa.

- Bom dia. - Começou ele. - Fui informado que queria realizar uma entrevista.

- Sim, eu pedir permissão ao seu superior e ele concedeu. Eu sou Hannah Burley, repórter da CNN. Estou em missão.

- Que bom, Srta. Burley. Estou em missão também. - Disse ele sem conseguir conter o sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Sargento Booth. E quais são as perguntas?

- Oh, você está apressado. - Sorriu ela meio sem graça.

- Desculpe minha má educação, mas é que tenho aula em 30 minutos e ainda não comi. Fico meio rabugento. - Sorriu ele e mesmo sem querer o sorriso charmoso apareceu em seu rosto.

Hannah até tentou evitar o suspiro, mas não teve muito sucesso. E naquele momento ela se permitiu apreciar aquele homem, ela estava sozinha há algum tempo e encontrar com ele mesmo numa zona de guerra era sinal que sua vida podia mudar.

- Ok, então vamos logo com isso. Não quero lhe deixar com fome.

Ela cumpriu a palavra, cinco minutos depois todas as perguntas foram respondidas e ela liberada. Booth seguiu para a tenda onde fica o grande refeitório, estava morrendo de fome, balançando a cabeça ele sorriu, a jornalista tinha praticamente se jogado em cima dele. Ela era até bonita, mas nunca seria como sua Bones. Na verdade nenhuma mulher seria como ela, linda e inteligente. Perfeita a seus olhos.

O dia passou rápido para Seeley Booth, mas minutos antes de chegar a sua tenda o mesmo soldado que o acordou vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Sargento... Sargento! Ligação para o senhor. - O soldado falou e entregou um telefone a ele.

Booth olhou o aparelho e achou assustadoramente parecido com os que eram usados em Arquivo X.

- Booth. - Falou ele e esperou.

- Você precisa voltar para casa agora. Ou a Dra. Saroyan vai ser demitida. – A voz de Carolina encheu seus ouvidos.

- Estou em missão, Caroline. E Cam sabe se virar sozinha.

- Você está enganado, _Cherie_. Ela vai acabar com a carreira e a reputação dela se você não voltar a ser esse um cavalheiro em armadura brilhante.

- Mas..

- Espero você em três dias. – Ela falou e desligou o telefone. Dando de ombros ele entrou em sua tenda, estava feliz em retornar para casa. Mas não teve nem a oportunidade de perguntar se Brennan voltaria também.

Ele saiu à procura de seu superior, se Caroline pediu para ele retornar era porque as papeladas estariam prontas para sua dispensa.

Quase oito horas de voo por pouco não acabou com a paciência de Booth, mas ele conseguiu se segurar até o fim da viagem. Ele tinha ficado na classe econômica o que era totalmente desconfortável, inclusive para o tamanho dele. E para piorar sua situação um senhor passou toda a viagem falando de como ele estava orgulho de ver os jovens servindo seu país.

Booth em alguns momentos conseguiu fugir do senhor e andou pelo avião, suas costas estavam doendo e infelizmente Brennan não estava lá para ajudá-lo. E no meio de seus passeios esbarrou em Hannah, literalmente. Ela estava há algumas poltronas na frente dele e ficou feliz em saber que eles estavam no mesmo voo. Booth começou a conversar com ela e percebeu que ela era até legal, mas a cada investida dela ele conseguia se safar e começar outro assunto.

Quando o piloto avisou que faltava pouco para aterrissarem em Washington Booth e Hannah voltaram para suas cadeiras, ele aliviado em sentar-se de novo, ela com um plano em mente.

Hannah percebeu que ele não usava aliança o que significava que não era casado, e isso despertou seu interesse, e como uma boa jornalista investigativa ela iria descobrir quem ele era realmente e assim o conquistaria. Então com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto ela afivelou o cinto.

Booth pegou sua mala e seguiu a fila de desembarque, ainda estava com o uniforme e doido para trocar de roupa, não sabia se Brennan voltaria nesse mesmo dia, mas iria até o lugar marcado. Estava tão ansioso em vê-la que levou um susto quando um furacão de cabelos loiros agarrou sua cintura e gritou:

- Papai, você voltou.

- Parks, que saudades, amigão. – Deixando a mala de lado Booth pegou o filho no colo e o abraçou. Sentindo o calor dele e o perfume doce de criança, ele estava mais do que agradecido em voltar para casa.

- Cadê sua mãe?

- Eu não vim com a mamãe, eu vim com a Bones. – Disse Parker inocente. E olhou para trás.

Booth seguiu seu olhar, e congelou, era realmente ela. Parada no meio do aeroporto estava ela com um sorriso no rosto, o corte de cabelo totalmente diferente, um olhar ainda mais brilhante do que lembrava. Porém de todos os detalhes que percebeu de diferente nela o que estava em destaque o fez gelar, seu coração parou por um segundo e voltou numa velocidade que o fez quase sufocar.

Com passos urgentes ele caminhou até ela, seguido por Parker. Assim que ficaram cara a cara ele sorriu para ela e a beijou, apenas um suave toque dos lábios. Nada foi dito, ele apenas engoliu em seco e deixou as lágrimas correr por sua face, estava tão feliz que nem sabia o que fazer.

Aliás, ele sabia!

Colocou um joelho no chão, depois o outro e ficou na altura do abdômen dela e com uma delicadeza adorável para um homem tão grande ele tocou em sua barriga, arredondada e grande. Com um carinho impressionante ele beijou seu filho, ou filha. Apenas queria ter a certeza que tudo aquilo era verdade, que sua Bones esperava um filho seu.

Então ela acariciou sua face, sorriu e disse o que ele tanto queria ouvir:

- Eu te amo, Booth.

Ele a abraçou ainda de joelhos e desabafou, o que deveria ter feito anos antes:

- Eu também te amo, Bones.

E para surpresa dos dois, o bebê mexeu, como se esperasse pelo pai para fazer a surpresa, Booth então gargalhou e se levantou ficando na mesma altura que ela. A beijou apaixonadamente, assim como fizeram seis meses antes, naquele mesmo aeroporto. Mas dessa vez o público se resumia a Parker e alguns curiosos.

Hannah tinha observado todo o desenrolar da cena, e sorriu tristemente, ela não teria chance com ele. Agora entendia o motivo dele estar sempre a repelindo, ele tinha outra em seu coração. Chegando ao caixa ela pagou por outra passagem, ela não ficaria ali, partiria para Chicago em poucas horas.

Mas para falar a verdade, ninguém ligava muito para a jornalista que seguia triste pelo saguão, as pessoas olhavam emocionadas para o casal que seguia para saída do aeroporto.

O sorriso de ambos era contagiante, o pequeno menino que ia saltitando e cantarolando na frente deles, deixava a cena ainda mais apaixonante. Mas o que deixava a todos suspirando de felicidade era o toque gentil que o homem fazia na barriga dela, falando com o bebê, apontando e sorrindo.

Assim que deu o primeiro passo para fora dali, ele soube que sua vida começaria a mudar. Agora construiria sua família, seria feliz. Abraçando Brennan no meio da calçada e colando suas testas, ele sorriu. Ele tinha voltado.

Booth finalmente estava em casa.

_**The End**_


End file.
